


Three For Par

by mybeanieandme



Series: Nory McHoran [3]
Category: One Direction (Band), PGA - Fandom, Sports RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Coming Out, Golf, In-N-Out Burger, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Rimming, Talk of being boyfriends, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:42:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6111172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybeanieandme/pseuds/mybeanieandme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall finds his trip around the world leads him right back to Rory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three For Par

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not repost this anywhere or mention this to anyone around or related to the people mentioned in this fic.
> 
> This is obviously a work of fiction and is in no way meant to represent how Rory and Niall feel about one another.
> 
> Please note this is semi-canon compliant. It mentions Zayn's solo career and dismisses rumors about Harry leaving 1D/going solo. Neither are what the story is about. There are also references to real Instagram posts Rory Mcilroy actually made.
> 
> This wasn't beta'd so forgive any errors.

_You’re insecure- don’t know what for-_

“Uh- Ror- I think that’s your phone?” Rickie shoved his shoes into his duffle before starting on the laces of his converse.

Rory reached ever so casually towards where his phone sat beside him on the bench of the locker room as the ring tone hit the chorus.

“Hello,” Rory said, feigning to not know whom it was calling him. He couldn’t help his smile and Rickie rolled his eyes in jest as he walked out of the room.

“There’s my boy,” Niall’s accent had gotten thicker since the hiatus had started. He sounded happy and warm and Rory couldn’t remember where Niall was supposed to travel after they’d met in up in Dubai.

“You can’t keep changing my ringtone every time I see you,” Rory started immediately.

“Oi,” Niall scoffed. “That’s your special ringtone just for me. And the last one was Drag Me Down anyway- you said you liked that one.”

“I do like that one,” Rory conceded. “I like all your songs except for-.”

“Walking in the wind,” Niall finished. “I know. I know.”

They both chuckled softly into the phone until there was a breath of a pause in which both of them wanted to say “I miss you” but neither did because it went without saying.

“You doing all right?” Niall asked and Rory could hear the crashing of a wave behind him.

“Yeah- just finished another practice round,” Rory nodded although Niall couldn’t see him.

“Good, good,” Niall kept his voice chipper. “Everything good outside of that?”

“Are you calling because of what that reporter said?” Rory asked.

“No,” Niall said too quickly. “Gary Player defended you!”

“He did,” Rory laughed outright.

“Pretty sick,” Niall added.

“Yeah. Almost worth it,” Rory agreed.

“I’m sorry, babe,” Niall added. “I like your muscles.”

“Oh yeah?” Rory’s voice dropped an octave and he glanced around the locker room to make sure all the other players had gone. He appeared to be alone- which wasn’t a surprise. He and Rickie had decided to snag the last tee-time of the day, which worked out well and meant they’d had a lively lunch together.

“Yeah,” Niall murmured and then laughed suddenly. “Oi- no- fuck off.” Rory heard Niall’s phone hit the sand and the muffled thump of bodies hitting the sand.

“I’ll call you ba-.”

The line went dead and Rory sighed, leaning back until his head just brushed the locker before propelling himself up and on his feet.

He finished changing his shoes, packed his bag, and headed back up to his room.

__

The hotel room was nice enough- not the nicest but nice enough. It was stormy blues and deep mahoganies that just reminded Rory of Niall’s eyes and Niall’s hair when it just grew out. Rory sighed again as he turned the shower on and stripped.

They’d officially been boyfriends for almost six months and Rory was coming to find that it was true about absence and how it did seem to make the heart grow fonder. Niall seemed to permeate every thought and action. It didn’t matter where Rory was or what he did. It could be the way a palm frond blew in the wind- or the sunglasses Rickie was wearing earlier. Rory found himself physically holding back saying things like “that reminds me of when Niall” or “Niall has sunglasses just like that.”

He pushed Niall from his thoughts and replayed the course in his mind as hot washer rolled down his back.

__

Twenty minutes later he was in bed with a box of pizza draped across his chest as he weighed the pros and cons on jerking off without Niall on the other end of the phone. He decided against it as he bit into another slice and willed himself to contemplate the 16th hole and whether or not he could get that easy hole-in-one everyone said was waiting there.

_You’re insecure- don’t know what for-_

The pizza toppled off and onto the floor as Rory scrambled for his phone.

“Hullo?” he said and tried not to sound flustered.

“Babe,” Niall purred.

“Did you get away from your sand attacker then?” Rory asked.

“Oh yeah,” Niall laughed.

“I was afraid I’d have to call them embassy,” Rory laughed along.

Niall snorted into the phone and Rory could nearly see his hand fly up to muffle the sound. “Serves me right for taking hellions on this trip with me. They’re exhausting.”

“Not the restful vacation you’d planned?” Rory asked and his eyes fell to the half eaten pizza on the floor.

“Not really,” Niall huffed a laugh.

“Sorry, babe,” Rory said.

“You’re part of the problem,” Niall accused and before Rory could utter a rebuttal Niall continued. “You posting exercise videos to instagram like that.”

There was a simmering heat in Niall’s voice that sparked that feeling low in Rory’s belly. “Oh yeah?” Rory felt the corners of his mouth quirk up, reveling in the knowledge that he might be leading Niall to contemplate jerking off while he’s not on the other end of the phone.

“Couldn’t help but picture myself under you,” Niall said, voice gravely. “You get so breathy when you work out.”

“Under me, eh?” Rory’s hand found the waist of his joggers, fingers itching underneath.

“Yeah- so let me in already,” Niall said and Rory sat bolt upright.

“What?” Rory answered.

“Two-forty-seven, right? Fucking let me in before I make a scene,” Niall nearly bellowed.

Rory was at the door before he’d even realized he’d stood up. He opened the door and barely registered a bright green Nike flatbill before he was being pushed against the wall and kissed fiercely. He dropped his phone and grappled for purchase on Niall’s back. He felt like sunshine, his lips like fire against Rory’s own.

They kissed until they couldn’t breathe, Niall breaking away only to pull his shirt off and give Rory’s naked torso a quick glance. The next time their mouths Niall’s lips parted welcoming Rory’s tongue. Rory moved the kisses down Niall’s neck and to his collarbones, tasting the freshly sun-tanned skin.

Niall groaned, throwing his head back with such force that his hat fell off. “Bed- please-,” he panted and Rory picked him up and moved him there.

“Wait- fuck I wanna just look at you for a minute,” Niall said, shoving gently at Rory’s shoulders. Niall rolled them over, straddling Rory’s waist, eyes making note of every inch of skin.

“Think I’ve been lifting too much?” Rory tilted his head inquisitively; short soft curls flicking across the edge of an oversized pillow.

Niall’s fingers played across his chest like the neck of a guitar, remarking every curve. Rory’s arms and chest had gotten slightly more defined but not in an alarming way. Niall bit his lip and shook his head.

“What is it, baby?” Rory asked gently.

“I love how strong you are,” Niall told him, “just makes me wish you’d hold me against the mattress and fuck me hard- or just hold me-.” He leaned in to place a kiss to each muscle of Rory’s left arm, reaching for his hand and forcing Rory to flex is bicep. He shivered involuntarily.

Rory smiled soft and opened his mouth. “Harry’s got arms like you a little bit,” Niall said mostly to himself. “Not nearly as nice-.”

Rory gave him a moment before rolling them back over and pining Niall down.

“Fuck-,” Niall gasped.

“Harry ever do this?” Rory asked, leaning in to nip at Niall’s earlobe. There was a curiosity to his tone but not a jealousy. There were so many rumors and speculations about the boys and what they did on their downtime on tour. Who was gay and who wasn’t. In the five years of touring, Niall had never once had a confirmed relationship with a man or a woman.

“N-no,” Niall shook his head, eyes fluttering shut as Rory ground slow circles against Niall’s groin.

“Fuck-,” Niall repeated and wiggled his hands free to slide up and down Rory’s back. “Love your body, Ror.”

“It loves you too,” Rory chuckled, pressing the full length of his hard-on against Niall’s thigh.

“Did you get off watching me work out, babe?” Rory asked, nosing at the soft hair by Niall’s ear. It was growing longer- the roots growing out- the bleaching of the ends made more natural by the sunlight.

“Every day- nearly rubbed myself raw,” Niall’s fingernails dug into Rory’s back making him gasp.

“Then let’s give your cock a break and give some other areas attention, shall we?” Rory suggested. Before Niall could ask what he meant he was on his stomach, pants removed, with Rory’s tongue flicking curiously around his hole. They’d not tried this yet even with as many times as Rory had suggested it during their innumerable phone sex sessions and conversations. It was hotter than Niall had imagined, the precision flicking and prodding of Rory’s tongue slowly working him open. When Rory added his fingers Niall nearly screamed, muffling his sounds into the nearest pillow.

Rory was three fingers in and Niall was begging for more. “Want to feel stretched- Ror- please,” he whimpered.

“Greedy and needy,” Rory planted a kiss behind Niall’s left ear, pressing and twisting his fingers as deep as they would go making Niall shudder. Rory could fell Niall’s cock sputter pre-come just that little bit more.

Rory moved from where he was draped over Niall’s back, releasing Niall’s cock from his slow but insistent strokes. Niall rolled over in order to kiss Rory that much better as he entered him achingly slow.

Niall groped and prodded every muscle he could reach as Rory held him down and fucked him hard just the way he wanted.

__

“Where are you headed next?” Rory asked, propping his head up on his hand. The darkness of late night had settled over the room and Rory’s form was casting a shadow over Niall’s as a light dimmed by curtains barely shone through.

Niall shrugged. “I sort of derailed the itinerary following you here- and now that I am here…”

“I don’t want you to go,” Rory said at the same time Niall finished “I don’t want to go.”

“Where are you headed next?” Niall asked.

“Once the tourny’s over? Thought I’d check out the next course,” Rory said.

“Can I come with you?” Niall asked.

“One-hundred percent,” Rory nodded. “But- uh- what will you do- here?”

“Well you know how I love to watch golf,” Niall smiled and Rory laughed. “Also I heard I had some mates in town.”

“Oh really?” Rory leaned in to kiss the tip of Niall’s nose just because it was there.

“Yeah- just some guys I met once or twice. Liam- Louis- Harry- and Zayn- I believe,” Niall said as Rory’s kisses made their way to his neck.

“Shit- that’s right-,” Rory leaned back. “Is- shit. That’s intense.”

Niall smiled slightly and nodded. “I don’t think they’ve all seen each other but I plan on seeing them all.”

“That’s my boy,” Rory said.

“I am you know,” Niall kissed him.

“I know.” Rory agreed.

__

Niall sat completely inconspicuously outside the corner café where Harry had told him they’d meet up. The day was beautiful and perfect for a round of golf. Niall could only hope that Rory was doing well without his moral support to cheer him on.

Harry emerged from the café with two huge iced coffees in one hand and his phone in the other.

“You’re just showing off now,” Niall said as he took one of the iced coffees.

“Heeey,” Harry pouted. “Who said that one was yours?”

“You’re treating me you arse. You’d give them both to me if I asked,” Niall said raising a challenging eyebrow. But he couldn’t keep a straight face and they both dissolved into laughter.

“Aw, man, it’s great to see you,” Harry’s grin curved from ear to ear and never wavered. “We needed a ray of sunshine ‘round here.”

Niall chuckled. “It’s sunny twenty-four-seven,” Niall gestured with his cup.

Harry shook his head as his tongue poked out for a sip. “Things have been a bit tense- with everything going on.”

“Zayn’s new song and you splitting from the group?” Niall asked gulping down a bit of coffee.

“The scandal,” Harry nodded.

“Bunch of bologna,” Niall sighed and leaned back in his chair, his flip-flops tapping against the legs of the metal table.

“You never told me why you’re here,” Harry said a bit more seriously, he shook his fingers through his lose curls before touching the ends of them and adjusting his glasses. Niall had noticed early on that that Harry’s hands were never still but the habit became more pronounced the older he got. His hands flicked down the sheer floral pink of his tunic, fiddling with the ties around the collar.

“I- uh-,” Niall hadn’t actually come up with an excuse. “I just wanted to see my mates- you know.”

“Uh-huh,” Harry nodded, sipping his coffee. “Is it cause you saw Li was here?”

Niall’s eyes went too wide for it to be convincing, “yeah. Exactly. Thought I’d see if we could get the group back.”

Harry snickered. “Yeah, right.”

“Have you talked to him at all?” Niall asked and it was his hands that couldn’t idle, fiddling with the hems of the only shorts he’d brought- a pair of swim trunks with sea turtles on them.

Harry shrugged. “Emailed him- watched the video-. Can’t do much more. Ball’s in his court as they say.”

Niall nodded along. “I like the song,” he offered.

“I do too,” Harry agreed. “It’s different. Very him.”

“Yeah. “

“Yeah.”

“I miss him,” Niall said.

“Me too,” Harry said softly.

“But that’s not why I’m here,” Niall confessed and it broke some sort of unspoken tension.

“I didn’t think so,” Harry said and he leaned forward with both of his elbows on the table, crossing his legs at the ankles of his white skinny jeans. He was posed as if Niall were about to tell him the biggest gossip of the year, which Niall supposed it might be.

“Well-,” Niall started but couldn’t finish, throat feeling suddenly incredibly dry. He took an extra long sip of iced coffee.

“This wouldn’t have anything to do with the golf tournament- would it?” Harry relaxed his posture, sitting back in his seat, taking his cup with him, mouth never leaving the straw.

Niall’s eyes flashed up at him, “What makes you ask that? Do you even know there’s a golf tournament?”

Harry chuckled. “Oh, come on, Nialler. You and I both know we like golf enough to know exactly when the tournaments are. Plus it’s just convenient. It always felt like there was something you weren’t telling me.”

Niall flushed, face dipping down. He couldn’t tell if he was flustered because of how straightforward Harry was or because he was correct.

“I am here- because of the tournament,” Niall agreed.

“Has golf become less of a spectator sport, then?” Harry asked raising a single eyebrow.

“We’ve literally been golfing together,” Niall retorted.

“You know what I mean,” Harry rolled his eyes.

“Do I?” Niall found himself defensive.

“I’m trying to ease you into this, Niall,” Harry offered.

“I’m trying to be eased in!” Niall said. “It’s harder than I would have expected!”

“You can do it!” Harry encouraged.

“Rory’s my boyfriend!” Niall blurted.

Harry nearly fell out of his chair. “Well I wasn’t expecting that.”

“You weren’t?” Niall wished he could drown himself in what was left of his coffee. Harry’s expression wasn’t at all what he’d anticipated.

“No- I thought you two were sleeping around- but- boyfriend?” Harry’s posture resumed it’s natural sway and Niall felt a little more at ease. “That’s big time, Nialler.”

“I know,” Niall nodded. “I know.”

“How long have you two been together?”

“We’ve been proper boyfriends since- Toronto I guess,” Niall thought back on it and Harry frowned. “What?”

“That long and you never told me? Us? You never told us?” Harry looked on the verge of a pout again.

“Well it’s not exactly easy to do long distance and- well- you know how it is in this band- I didn’t want the management finding out or anyone else. Rory and I can be out in public and no one has to know. Just a couple of mates! He can’t be out and I can’t be out- it’s just easier,” Niall said.

“But it’s me, Nialler,” Harry full-on frowned at this point.

“It’s hard to say, Harry!” Niall was near frantic. “He’s the first bloke I’ve ever fancied and he’s Rory-fucking-McIlroy, okay? He makes me feel crazy and my heart beats a million miles a minute and I love him and it’s hard to say to other people.”

The sweetest smile swept across Harry’s face as he leaned his elbows back on the table. “You know what?” Harry asked.

“What?” Niall sat back away from the table as Harry moved closer. He bumped their ice coffee cups.

“Cheers. To love and happiness. I’m proud of you, Nialler,” Harry said and he took a sip of his drink.

“Thanks, Haz,” Niall smiled and his heat felt so much lighter than before.

__

“You’re not seriously posting a picture are you?” Niall laughed. “You’re going to be one of those people!”

“Oh shut up,” Rory said, gently kicking Niall’s shoe away from the armrest. “I can’t be one of those people if everyone sees your Nike in the photo.”

“You really think they’d be able to tell it was my shoe?” Niall laughed.

Rory simply raised his eyebrows in response.

“That’s fair,” Niall agreed and moved his foot down. “Hurry up so I can eat my burger!”

“Both your burgers,” Rory chuckled as he took the photo.

“Oi! For that I’m eating your half of the fries as well,” Niall snatched the signature red and white paper palm tree print bag up.

“Good thing I ordered two servings then,” Rory answered, unfazed.

“You did?!” Niall beamed as he opened the bag. “I love you.”

Rory laughed, “I love you too.”

Rory reached in for their food before he handed over a burger which Niall took eagerly, settling into the seat beside him. “I’m sorry you didn’t win, Ror,” Niall said as he chewed slowly.

“It’s all right,” Rory shrugged and he slung an arm around Niall’s shoulder.

“There’s always the next one- plus- I’ve got a private plane, In-N-Out, and my boy with me- it can’t get much better than that,” Rory kissed his forehead before wiping at the secret sauce on his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Akikotree for always indulging/encouraging me to work on such things.  
> And to the first mate of the Nory ship. 
> 
> -Beanie


End file.
